


Tokyo Circus Demons

by UPN20



Category: Tokyo Demons Series - Lianne Sentar
Genre: Alternate Universe, F/M, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-03
Updated: 2016-02-03
Packaged: 2018-05-18 02:47:17
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,617
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5895085
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/UPN20/pseuds/UPN20
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Happy Birthday Lianne! </p>
<p>This fic is AU. </p>
<p>Don't get your hopes up for smut.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Tokyo Circus Demons

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Lianne S (maggie_danger)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/maggie_danger/gifts).



She glared at the hastily assembled group that sat in front of her. The room was lit by two weakening light bulbs, seemingly seconds from burning out. They were talking among themselves seemingly oblivious to her gaze. She looked over at the tall man in the hoodie to her left who said nothing and shrugged weakly back at her.  
“Shut up,” she finally demanded. The room silenced and she gave a look over the group of mainly college age performers she both despised and needed.  
“For those of you I haven't met yet. I am Chikako Nakajima, the owner of this circus,” she hissed. “It is my life's work. It is important to me that you don't suck and that you don't fail. This may be your first performance, but if you screw it up...” she paused a moment. “If you screw it up, I won't just make you dig your own graves I will hit you so hard you will go six feet under propelled by the sheer force of my hatred! I will cover your corpses in dirt filled with fire ants, so I can keep hurting you. Do you understand?”  
The group all nodded in shock.  
“Nick...” she said bluntly and walked passed the hoodied man on her way out the door.  
“Well, that's Miss Nakajim'er,” Nick said in his Boston accent. “Lemme tell ya how we gunna do this thing.”  
He motioned to the white board scrawled with information.  
“This'll outline all the performances, and when you're awn,” Nick continued. “Timing is going to be everything. These audiences don't fuck around. If you follow my advice, you may just survive.”  
“This is a circus not an attack on a compound of drug smugglers,” a voice replied from the front of the room.  
“Sachi, it's a lot more similar than ya might think there ey,” Nick responded.  
Sachi, beautiful and heroic as always, decided not to press the issue, and just sit lusciously.  
“NOW, let's get to the assignments on who's doin' what. Most of you know, but we need a Ringmasteh,” Nick continued.  
The room was silent.  
“Miki, you do it,” Nick said.  
“FUCK no,” Miki responded bolting up from his seat and shooting daggers from his two working eyes at the exposition filled New Englander.  
“Fuck yah,” Nick responded flinging a top hat in Miki's direction. “Or Nakajim'er will send you back to prison.”  
“Damn that bitch and her bitch knees!” Miki yelled slamming his hand onto the desk in front of him.  
“Yeah she knows with all of you on probation for shit, she's got you, so behave, and we'll all get through this,” Nick continued.  
Miki contemplated pissing in the hat and placing it atop Nick's head but in the end held off

An hour or so later the circus troupe of the damned waited in their positions. Miki, in a red and black suit, knee boots, and the aforementioned top hat strode out onto the darkened floor of the large tent Nakajima had stolen from a rival circus four years before and waited for the spotlight to envelop him. He clutched a whip in his right hand tightly and the microphone in his left as the light snapped on.  
“Fuckers...every one of you,” he whispered before bringing the mic to his mouth.  
“WELCOME! TO THE CIRCUS!” He shouted hating everything in his life but that fifteen minutes he had spent with Mitsuko three months ago. The crowd roared.  
“Let's begin with some goddam.....godamazing! Clowns!”  
A small car rolled out of a tunnel ably piloted by Sachi pulling to a stop near Miki's position.  
“You can do this,” Sachi said excitedly turning to the clown next to him. “You're not crazy and you're not alone.”  
“Well yeah there's thirty of us in here,” the clown remarked.  
Sachi extended a hand. The clown moved to take it.  
“SACHI! DON'T TOUCH THE CLOWN!” Miki shouted. Sachi realized his mistake but in an attempt to pull his arm away, ran his hand over seven other clowns crammed inside. The emotions overwhelmed him instantly and in a daze he hit the gas sending the car careening towards the crowd. Sachi recovered enough to hit the brakes but the vehicle still collided with a well dressed young man in the front row. The thirty clowns jumped out of the car, as Sachi looked over at the victim in a panic.  
“Oh...it's just Touya,” he said.  
“We gotta get him some help,” one of the clowns said.  
“No...we really don't,” Sachi responded.  
“It's all part of the show folks! All part of the show!” Miki shouted reminded of his training and Nakajima's ability to kill him.  
The clowns grabbed the quite mangled body of Touya and pulled him out a tunnel as the crowd, surprised but accepting cheered. Sachi meekly pulled the car away from the carnage and hurried after the harlequins.  
Miki, lacking many ideas, cracked the whip against the ground returning the attention to him.  
“And now...MAGIC!” he shouted. Adam, dressed as a magician, came out of the tunnel rolling a large box which he placed in the center ring. He began to gesture wildly interchanging his magic hands with various martial arts punches.  
“Stop punching things!” Miki furiously whispered.  
“Yeah, punch,” Adam replied and opened the box's door to show the crowd that Ayase stood there in a stereotypical violet magician's assistant outfit with a rhinestone visage of herself frowning on her chest.  
“And now...the great Ayase shall disappear!” Miki shouted.  
Adam swung the door shut and buzzing filled the tent.  
“MAGIC SOUNDS!” Miki screamed regretting it immediately. The buzzing ended and Adam pried the box open again to reveal it's emptiness. The crowd roared.  
“So...stupid...” Miki muttered narrowly out of the microphone's range. Adam withdrew with the box and the next act was introduced.

Ayase meanwhile was coalescing in another section of the tent. As her nude body took form she realized almost instantly she wasn't alone. Whirling she found Kiyoshi looking her over.  
“Whoops, I was just looking for the first aid kit for the dead guy,” he said.  
“Well it's not here!” Ayase shouted.  
“So um...given that you're already...do you wanna enjoy each other?” Kiyoshi asked.  
“This doesn't put me in the mood!” Ayase snapped. “Maybe later if you promise to do what you did last night. It was just...”  
Kiyoshi paused in confusion.  
“I wasn't...with...” he began.  
“Oh shit that was Sachi,” Ayase realized.  
“Hey wait...”  
“We're not exclusive, get out!” Ayase yelled.  
“Ayase, are you all right?” came a familiar unwelcome voice.  
“DAMMIT ZAYD!” Ayase shouted at the new arrival who stood in the entry way to the room.  
“I see you are nude but unharmed,” he remarked and exited. Kiyoshi followed him into one of the tent's hallways, only to discover the enigmatic annoyance was already gone.  
“Strange,” Kiyoshi muttered, but was immediately distracted by the string of twenty swears that accompanied Jo storming down the hallway towards him.  
“What's wrong?” Kiyoshi asked quickly.  
“I'm the goddamn lion tamer? How the hell did that happen!?” Jo yelled before taking a long drag from his cigarette.  
“Smoking is bad,” Kiyoshi responded.  
“So's this,” Jo said kicking Kiyoshi in the shin causing him to fall to the ground.  
“Sorry...sorry...just a lion?” Jo said reaching out to pull Kiyoshi up. Kiyoshi accepted the help.  
“You can do it,” Kiyoshi responded with a thumbs up before collapsing again under the weight of his now weakened leg.  
“Thanks Kiyoshi,” Jo said earnestly picking him back up.  
“Say Jo,” Kiyoshi said.  
“Yeah?”  
“Can I ask you about this discharg...”  
“Shut up!” Jo said. “Not that again!”  
He dropped Kiyoshi to the ground and headed for the circus floor. 

“And now, look to the trapeze above you!” Miki cried. The audience with little else to do with their foolish lives, did as he commanded.  
“Introducing, Daniel, the high priest! High flying priest that is!” Miki yelled before dropping the microphone, stepping out of the spotlight and spitting on the ground repeatedly.  
Daniel stood in tights and vestments atop the platform attached to a pole. He held onto a trapeze with one hand waving. Miki finally pulled himself back together enough and grabbed the mic out of the dirt spitting a few more times before returning to the spotlight.  
“And his aerial partner, the great Kadoyuki!!!!”  
On the other platform stood Kado in some pretty tight pants and no shirt for some reason. Nonetheless he grasped the trapeze tightly as the sweat covered him.  
“I will do this...” he said to himself.  
“Be careful and don't fall!” Daniel shouted. “There's a good chance we'll need you to make us believe this didn't happen!”  
“I...won't...fall!” Kadoyuki said with determination. “Not like this...”  
The two began to swing, flipping and flying around. Kado let go and was caught by Daniel, only to be flung back to his own trapeze catching it easily. They swung back towards each other again, each letting to in order to catch the other's swinging bar. Kado caught it easily, but Daniel missed spiraling downward.  
“Jesus!!!!!!!!!!!!!” Daniel shouted only to be saved at the last minute by Zayd swinging across the tent on a rope and grabbing him out of the air.  
“Believe what you want,” Zayd responded depositing Daniel to the ground unceremoniously. The Priest did the sign of the cross and then contemplated a change in career and belief. 

“Wow, this circus sucks goat nuts,” Takeshi muttered from his front row seat on the opposite side of the tent from where Touya had been.  
“Maybe for you,” Mitsuko responded from beside him. “But I've got thirty wallets so far,” she added with a smile.  
The two watched as Kadoyuki on his own continued to flip and somersault through the air.  
“Wow, he's not afraid of anything,” Takeshi said. “The little bastard.”  
“Sure he's afraid, but compared to what's canon, this is easy,” Mitsuko responded.  
“What did you say?” Takeshi said.  
“I said compared to being fired out of a cannon this is easy,” Mitsuko responded.  
At that moment Zayd was putting on a helmet and climbing into a brightly colored cannon that Adam had rolled out.  
“I don't care if he lives or dies,” Miki remarked. “LET'S DO A COUNTDOWN! FIVE! FOUR! THREE! TWO! ONE!!!!!”  
The cannon fired launching Zayd across tent and into a canvas held by some clowns. He rolled confidently off and headed back down a tunnel.  
“Dammit Zayd!” Miki ejaculated into the microphone drawing a momentary pause.  
“Uh...let's bring out the lion!!!!” he shouted.  
As the audience resumed being enthralled, Nick and Adam...oh right...Nick and Adam...ahem...Nick and Adam dragged a cage with a lion inside out into the center ring. Miki backed off into a corner as Jo strode out similarly attired to what the ringmaster wore only wearing lime green.  
“You look like shit,” Miki noted.  
“Of course I do,” Jo agreed. “Aren't I supposed to have the whip?”  
Miki's eyes met his.  
“Never...you never get the whip,” Miki answered.  
Jo hesitated, then nodded before grabbing a folding chair from nearby and approaching the cage. Adam and Nick flung open the door and the lion sprang free. Jo looked at the giant cat as it roared at him, but with various gestures got the fierce animal to do as he wished. It charged him but stepped back with a swing of his chair. He swung it again but the lion sat peacefully and quieted.  
“Damn right,” Jo said.  
The lion was smarter though and leapt up causing Jo to dive out of the way as it rushed into the tunnel. A variety of clowns scurried out.  
“The hell!” Miki shouted.  
A barrage of gun shots resounded and the lion ran back out into the main circus area as the crowd froze. Kiyoshi followed the lion firing a tranquilizer gun again and again. Each dart hit it's mark and the lion eventually sank motionless.  
“Good work Kiyoshi,” Miki said.  
“Yeah it's too bad the lion got to that Touya guy before we could...he had just stopped bleeding too,” Kiyoshi remarked.  
“This is bullshit,” Jo hissed striding past the limp cat.  
“Jo...this is a major mistake...get in the cage...” Miki said.  
“What...”  
“Get in...the cage...Jo...”  
“Oh...” Jo realized and climbed into the cage. Adam and Nick rolled it back down the tunnel.  
“Take him to my dressing room...I will discuss this shit with him later!” Miki shouted.  
Adam and Nick assented. 

Nakajima stood in the back row of the tent watching the reaction of the crowd as Miki slowly returned to the spotlight yet again. To her surprise they cheered.  
“These people are so stupid,” she whispered to herself before snatching Mitsuko's hand from her pocket.  
“AGH!” Mitsuko exclaimed.  
“I know all your tricks!” Nakajima shouted quickly pulling a pair of handcuffs from her jacket and securing Mitsuko to a nearby pole.  
“Why would you have these right now! You're not a cop you run a circus!” Mitsuko shouted.  
“You have an interesting perception of life's narrative don't you scum?” Nakajima answered. “Ask yourself then. Why would I have them indeed? Thank god this night is almost over.”  
“NOWWWW! Motorbikes for no reason!!!!!!!!!!!!!!” Miki shouted in the distance as a cadre of motorbike riding daredevils started circling the tent led by...hmm...Emi I guess. 

Back in Miki's office, Jo sat in the cage waiting. He cursed himself for wanting this. The door swung open and he looked up expecting to find a leather clad Miki. Instead the familiar gorgeous face of Seiya looked warmly in at him.  
“SEIYA?” he said in surprise.  
“JO!” Seiya cried and swung open the cage. “Are you all right?”  
“It's...consensual,” Jo admitted and cursed under his breath.  
“Wanna get high?” Seiya asked.  
“Seriously?”  
“Just kidding, I don't pick up my shit until tomorrow, it's good shit though.”  
“You know I don't do that.”  
“I know sorry.”  
“Enough talk. I missed you so much you asshole!” Jo said grabbing his arm.  
“Took you long enough!” Seiya exclaimed as Jo pulled him into the cage in a tight embrace. “What about Miki?”  
“Fuck Miki,” Jo responded curtly as he pushed Seiya against the bars and firmly met the jubilant stoner's lips with his own resuming where they had left off the last time...before the dark circus has pulled them apart. The kiss ended and Jo contemplated his next sensual maneuver.  
“Do you remember what I li...” Seiya began.  
“I won't ever forget!” Jo replied directly and efficiently reached into Seiya's pocket. His prowess within people's pants came in handy as Seiya's dopey loveable voice ejected a series of moans.  
They were interrupted by the door opening yet again.  
“Dammit,” Jo spat.  
Miki, his ringmaster outfit already halfway off, the whip clenched in his right hand, stood facing them.  
“You crapfuckers! I'm going to shove my hat so far up your asses!”  
The two paused glancing at him blankly.  
“Sure,” Seiya finally answered.  
“You'd like that wouldn't you!” Miki shouted flipping them a double bird. “This is what I'm using these fingers for now!”  
With that he slammed the door only to find Kiyoshi standing in the hallway in nothing but a tank top.  
“You're missing some thing you asshead!” Miki snapped.  
“Not something, someone,” Kiyoshi said grabbing Miki's free hand. Miki noticed the reaction from a certain area of the Kiyoshi's self with a mixture of emotion.  
“You're so annoying,” Miki muttered.  
“Then maybe you should...”  
“Don't get corny shitmonarch!” Miki said grasping Kiyoshi's hand tighter and dragging him down the hall whip at the ready...


End file.
